


How To Seduce A Norwegian

by Kayla707



Category: APH - Fandom, Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-01
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:31:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9946253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayla707/pseuds/Kayla707
Summary: Denmark/Norway Vampire AU.Days collided with days and nothing new ever seemed to happen to me. Life had become a blur and the colour I once loved was now all monochrome.That was until he had arrived.He made me feel alive, even though he was technically dead.And I wanted it to stop. Now.





	1. Making a Good First Impression

‘The days of the vampire were far over. Plagued by the war, the earth had stricken the vampire kind as far as possible and thereafter many had disappeared, and the remaining few had succumbed into the far reaches of the deepest caves and woodlands. The Vampire Wars that had taken place in the early 16th century were far gone and the vampires themselves were scarce. That had been going into the start of the 19th century and now for the most part, vampires were nothing but myths. 

However, myths are all stories that have been derived from somewhere… where that is is a complete mystery for all but the one who started it. My name is Matthias Kohler and I am an ordinary collage student by day… and a vampire hunter by night. Now, you may laugh and say to me, “HAHAHAHA BUT MATTHIAS, VAMPIRES DON’T EXIST YOU IDIOT.” Well yes, technically they don’t. But let’s think about this for a moment! Did you know that only 4% of the ocean has been explored so far? That means that there is a 96% chance that mermaids exist! Cool, right?

In fact, I’d bet my life that they do. And one day, I'm going to prove it! But of course I first have to figure out the existence of vampires. That’s my main task. My partner, Tino and I, we work as a team to do this. I mean suuure, we may not get along sometimes but overall we have the same belief in the existence of supernatural things. For example, Tino believes he's been stalked by a vampire his entire life. Now do I believe it? Lol obviously not. But hey, who am I to judge his thoughts. 

He said the vampire that stalks him is a tall blonde muscular guy with a weird accent. I asked him when exactly he believes he's seen this guy, and Tino said “Sometimes, when I wake up in the middle of the night to go to the bathroom, he’ll be standing over me with a weird look on his face. A complete neutral look. Just staring at me.” Now all though Tino calls this ‘vampires’ infatuation with him ‘sweet’, I kinda just call it desperate. I'm not telling Tino this, however.’

-The Resume of Matthias Kohler,  
Initiated into the Vampire Hunters Committee,  
26 February 2016.

Xxx

The new term had just started and walking into school, I greeted all my old buddies from the last year. There was Gilbert Beilschmidt, a supposedly ‘Prussian’ student who was extremely loud and besides his loudness, actually fit the vampire trough perfectly with his red eyes, pale skin and light hair. I had always thought this about him, even before joining the Vampire Hunters Committee or VHC for short. That was at the begging of the previous year. 

One of the first tasks that was given to the new members was to make a list of all the suspects and do research on them to scout out if the acclaimed was guilty. Gilbert, whom I hadn’t known back then but had seen around briefly, was the first on that list. Using the guise of ‘friend’, I began to get close with him only to be severely disappointed. Not only was he not a vampire, but he didn’t even believe in them! However, the pro of that encounter was that we became extremely good friends and often shared one or two of our ‘hidden assets’ with each other. Aka alcohol, which was not allowed on campus, but did that ever stop us? Nope! Obviously not.

My first class of the day, History, was actually one of my favourite and so the day commenced. But never would I have ever imagined what was in store for me in the coming weeks to come. 

Xxx

At the beginning of my first days in college, on the very first morning in fact, I had decided to go a bit earlier in order to scout out the area. I found a little café, one so hidden and isolated that I'm positive most are unaware of its existence. It was called the Fjords Café and as I walked past it, the aroma of coffee was so strong and brilliant that my legs, without my permission, took me inside. I didn’t have to be worried that I'd be late as I had a few moments to spare.

Walking up to barista, alarm bells went off in my head and my heart sore to the sky as I locked eyes on an angel. Pale golden locks, accompanied by brilliant deep blue pools of starlight stared at me with an uninterested gaze. It was…  
Breath taking.  
He was Breath Taking.

My legs quivered with nervousness that I, Matthias Kohler, had never before felt in my life. It was a new sensation as I’d always been pretty clear about my sexuality, I was straight. I even had a girlfriend or two back in the day. But looking at this man in front of me, I was as straight as a circle and there was nothing that I could, or even wanted to do about it. 

His voice, soft yet unemotional, reached my ears. He had charmed me. And like a victim to a siren, I had fallen at first glance. 

I flashed my eyes down briefly, only to see the name Lukas Bondevik written on his ID card that hung from his chest. 

“My eyes are up here, dumbass.” 

I blushed as I looked up at him. Okay… perhaps I had gotten a little carried away. 

“There are other people in the world besides yourself you know, move it or order. I’ll give you two seconds.” His words stung like a rash but his voice healed it like a salve, warm and tingling. 

“I’ll get, um, one coffee.” Well that wasn’t vague at all now, was it Matthias? “Please.” I added as a quick backup. After all, first impressions were important.

The mans emotionless eyes didn’t waver. “Any coffee? Perhaps would you like me to just fill a cup with tap water and slap the label ‘coffee’ on it, or do you have any tips about how I should make this so called ‘coffee’ you want?” Boi, the sarcasm was strong with this one. 

Now now, Matthias, you're the King of Denmark, remember!? Get it together! “I'd like a large cappuccino with extra cream, as well as your number, a to-go order please.” I added with a wink.

The man gave me a deadpan look as he said with no mercy what-so-ever, “I am not that desperate and you are not that lucky.”

Cooold. No matter. I, Matthias Kohler, was in love and I'd be damned if I let a few chilling words corrupt my train of thought that easily. “I'm just doing what the fortune cookie said. Who am I to stand in the way of Fate?” 

“Well Fate must have made a miscalculation. You're holding up the line, step to the side please.” 

Ouch. I paid and stepped aside as he started serving the other customers. Eventually he came to me with the cappuccino I had ordered and I smirked cheekily at him. “I'll see you again tomorrow, alright love?” 

“If you value that smirk of yours, I'd watch it.” Not even giving me a second glance, Lukas walked back to the register. 

Taking a sip of my drink, I watched each of his movements with great interests. Oh, he was going to be an interesting one alright. 

And so, let the courting of Lukas Bondevik begin.


	2. Stong Pick-Up Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Of which Matty and Lukas familiarize themselves with each other.

It was a pleasant morning, just like the one yesterday and an exciting feeling flowed through my veins as I walked into the little side alley.

It was the day after that very first meeting of ours, when I went back to the café, I walked in and up to the front counter where Lukas was serving. Flashing him my signature smirk, I couldn’t help but say, “I’ve come back, I hope that I didn’t keep you waiting too long.” Not even a flinch. “Hey is your name Ariel? Because we mermaid for each other ;)” 

The corner of his eye twitched. Yes! A reaction! Albeit a small one and not quite the one I'd hoped for… Hey I thought it was a pretty good line if I do say so myself!

“Who are you again?” Oh so he wanted to play it the hard way, eh?

“I'm the guy who’s going to make you very happy~” 

“Why? Are you leaving?” How come every word that comes out of this guy’s mouth is sarcastic? “Order or get lost. Preferable the latter…” 

I laughed and ordered the same as the day before, minus the number of course, although I wouldn’t mind it~. I think that I've come to like my head attached to my body, thank you. I moved over to the side while Lukas made my large cappuccino and while I was waiting, I noticed a fancy-looking book placed on the table in front of me. Hoping it wasn’t something too confidential, I looked over its contents and noticed it was a guest book, one for leaving messages about the customer service in the café. 

The people around me chattered on as I grabbed a pen out my top pocked and thought up something to write. Hmm… I need something attention grabbing… that will make Lukas notice me… A few words formed in my head and in the neatest script I could muster, I jolted down the phrase, along with my number. Quite proud of my accomplishments, I closed the book and placed it where I had found it. 

Lukas brought over my drink and as he passed it too me, our hands touched, even if for the briefest of seconds. Warm. His hands were extremely warm. I could tell it was his actual hand and not the coffee and it made my stomach churn and reminded me as to why I’m here in the first place. I looked at Lukas and smiled, “Thank you, I hope you have a lovely day.” Picking up the coffee, I walked to the entrance and opened it with my free hand, before turning back and looking over my shoulder. Lukas was staring at me. And just because I felt that it wouldn’t be the same if I hadn’t said anything, I called, “And don’t miss me too much!” I added with a wink, only to see Lukas role his eyes and look away.   
I walked out the shop.

Xxx  
Lukas P.O.V.  
Xxx  
Who did that douche think he is? Walking in here like he owns the place and leaving on a note like that? For a second there I actually thought he wasn’t that bad… That smile seemed more sincere, less arrogant than his usual smiles. But then he had to go and blow it. I stood for a while, serving some of the other customers and just wasting a bit of time before I had to head over to my tuition.

In the area that we lived, there were two universities who deemed themselves rivals. There was the private university, Kingsway High University, the university that I went to and what students called ‘the Red uni.’ It was the better of the two and had overall higher standard equipment and professors as compared to the other. Generally, the richer and well-off people in society sent their children to this one. 

The other university was called Amanzimtoti University, or ‘the Blue uni’ and was for the people who weren’t filthy rich. It had more freedom and the students at this school were far more rowdier than the Red, who were quite sophisticated and classy, as I'd like to put it. 

I attend the Red Uni and if my guess is correct, that arrogant guy with the weird hair must go to the Blue. 

Which would explain a lot, in all honesty. 

I had been so lost in my thoughts that I never even noticed someone opening up the customer service book and laughing before they left. Wait… Hadn’t Spikey written something in there? Oh no. What little colour I had drained quickly from my face as I gingerly opened the Customer Service Book and read its reviews. 

For a rating out of 10, you're   
a 9 and I'm the 1 you need <3  
~Matthias Kohler~  
000-000-0000

Really? Or more importantly, had I actually been expecting anything different? I looked at the number and rolled my eyes before closing the book.   
As if I would ever need it. 

Xxx   
Matthias P/O/V  
Xxx

My visits to the Fjord Café became a daily thing and no matter how tough life was getting with my studies, as long as I had those few moments with Lukas each morning, I was a happy man. It also opened my eyes to things about myself that I never knew, such as the fact that I was totally awesome when it came to pick-up lines.   
Weeks turned into months and our interactions were definitely something to note. My pick-up lines were just as strong as my eyebrow game. 

Just to list a few, not to show off or anything:   
\- “Is your name google? Because you're everything that I'm searching for ;)” 

\- “If I burned my lip, would you kiss it better?” This earned me a glare and him saying “That’s the oldest line in the book.” But hey, I did change it up a little! So I need at least some credit~

\- “How about we play a game? Winner date loser.”

\- “Can I tie your shoe laces? I don’t want anyone else falling for you.” After I said this one, he didn’t even glare at me! Yay for progression!

\- “Do you sell any vegetables? Actually I can tell for myself, I see a ‘cute’cumber standing right in front me.”   
The glare was back.

And the best one…

\- “Guess what I'm wearing? That smile you gave me~” After the words left my mouth, Lukas ACTUALLY blushed. Lukas. Blushed.   
He actually blushed!

I was so happy that in my haste, I grabbed his wrist and gave it a small squeeze. Bad idea.   
In a second his hand was out of mine and he shoved me away from the counter with a forceful push. Did I just ruin my small victory?

“Don’t ever touch me again!” I'd never seen so many emotions on his face before. Although I was happy he wasn’t just an emotionless stone wall, this was not the type of expression I wanted to see on his sweet angelic face. 

“I'm so-sorry, I won’t do it again.” Since when do I stutter? I picked up my large cappuccino with extra cream and gave the blonde siren in front of me a small smile. His expression didn’t waver and it stayed as cold as ever. 

Just when I thought I was finally getting somewhere with him, I just had to ruin it, didn’t I? Feeling depressed, I walked out the café and started on my short path to campus. 

As I walked, I felt a weird wet sensation on my hand, the one that I had grabbed Lukas with. Examining it, I noticed a bit of red dry and wet blotched had stained my palm. I brought it up to my face and gave it a small smell.

It was blood.

I continued to my campus, albeit with a worrying frown on my face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's chapter 2! 
> 
> Please let me know if there are any spelling mistakes or tips on how I can improve my writing style~   
> Also, if you have any suggestions on what you want to see for future chapters in this story, don't be scared~ I'm a nice person, you can tell me~ ;)
> 
> If you love me, please leave a kudos and a comment, They make my heart so very happy!! <3  
> And when my heart is happy, then my hands are happy and I can write more xD
> 
> Thank you for reading H2SaN~
> 
> Love,  
> RenKunn<3


	3. ~Decisions~

At Amazimtoti University or the Blue uni as the students called it, it was compulsory for each student to participate in at least one club, minimum. There were the normal clubs such as different types of sports, the art club, chess and so on. The clubs that most people wouldn’t even think twice about joining, and just join without a thought. But then you got the more ‘abnormal’ ones, which is what we qualified under. 

The Vampire Hunters Club, or VHC for short, was a club formed by an older university student who went by the name of Vladimir Popescu, and ironically enough, he was also from Romania. Which would probably explain his passionate views on vampires. He had talked about starting this club for quite some time, so I've been told, only to get laughed at by many. But one day he set his mind to it and thus the club was formed, along with a little help from his best friend Arthur Kirkland, a British guy who had managed to make some ties with the higher-ups in our university. 

We don’t have that many members, in all honesty. There’s myself and Tino and together we make a ‘pair’, and we’re called ‘Team Liquor’. Why? Your guess is as good as mine. 

Vladimir and Arthur are another pair, Vlad is our leader with Arthur acting as deputy and together they are called the ‘Scarecrow Duo’… Don’t ask. 

Katyusha, a girl from Ukraine, is paired with Edvaud who is from Estonia and together they are called ‘Inertia’. That came about as both of them have a real love for the subject physics and decided on a team name together, how lucky~ 

Then there’s a Spaniard by the name of Antonio who’s paired with the Italian Lovino, they are “Tomati” or Tomato, if you wish. Five minutes in either of their presence and you’ll know the explanation for that nickname. 

And finally the last group is made up of two boys, one by the name of Emil Steilison, who if I'm not mistaken is the partner of a guy from Hong Kong, called Leon. They are “Team Licorice.” They’re definitely the quietest out of all the groups

All in all, that makes 10 vampire hunters with myself and Tino included. We meet for about one hour after classes end ever second day to discuss anything of note, such as evidence of any supernatural occurrences or the like. The main meeting that we hold falls on every Wednesday, and that’s when we get serious. To all the other students, we’re just a bunch of crazies with too much time on their hands, and in a way that’s true… 

But we have a secret.  
Well, half of us have a secret anyhow. 

Getting back to the present, I was currently on my way to the second group meeting for the week. As I walked through the park that separate’s our meeting hall with the sports department, I couldn’t help but smile. The sun was warm and shone down on my face, I wonder if Lukas enjoys walks in the parks with the sun shining down on him like this…? I'll ask him! And if he says yes, then this is where we’re going to have our very first date! Plus, the feeling of the sun tingling on my skin is also kind of what I would imagine the feeling of Lukas’ hands would be like, after all, yesterday when I grabbed them they were really warm.

Of course when I went to the Café this morning, I had asked Lukas about the blood but he wouldn’t talk to me, perhaps he's still angry about yesterday? I hope not. Maybe one day when we get really close and intimate, I can introduce him to all my friends in the VHC! Something tells me he’d get along really well with Vlad and Arthur, I dunno why, just a thought~ 

Speaking of the devils, I opened the door and ducked just in time as a book was thrown over my head and my ears got bombarded with the sounds of yelling. 

“Eat shit, you Tomato Bastardo!” 

“Honestly Lovino, it was just a little squeeze, you don’t have to be so upset mi toma~~”

“Look, usually I'd agree with Toni but this time I'm kinda on Lovino’s side here.” 

“Hahaha!! Arthur don’t be such a stick in the mud, he was just trying to have some fun!” A Romanian voice yelled. 

“Si~ Fun! That was all it was Lovi!” 

“YOU SQUEEZED MY ASS YOU SHITHEAD.” A pause, “And stop calling me Lovi!” 

“Now now Lovino, let’s all settle down- Ah! Matthias! Moi!” 

Finally, someone noticed my presence! Geesh this place is a mess… but it always seems to be this way lately. The room was an ugly orange colour with red floored tiles and a few desks scattered here and there, but otherwise there was no décor present. Leon and Emil sat at a desk in the corner, chatting quietly amongst themselves and ignoring the surrounding chaos, while Eduard was typing away on a laptop with Katyusha sitting quietly by his side, trying not to get involved in the scuffle. She looked as if she was about to start to cry. 

Lovino and Antonio, which I always like to call our clubs ‘Romeo and Juliet’, much to there, or should I say Lovi’s dislike, were currently squabbling about the fact that Toni grabbed Lovi somewhere he shouldn’t have. Vlad, our supposed ‘responsible’ leader was encouraging Toni in his debate while Arthur remarked some sassy side comments, probably just to egg Lovi on further.

And then there was Tino. Tino was basically the ‘mom’ of our groups of misfits, he helped us when we were injured, physically or emotionally, he tried to get things calm and make it so everyone in the VHC would leave the meeting room with a smile on their face. He was basically that one person that every school had that you couldn’t, under any circumstances, dislike. And he fit that role perfectly. 

“Matthias! Are you aware of the fact that you're late?” Oh Arthur…

“Of course! Fashionably late, as they say~” I gave the Brit a smirk and watched from the corner of my eye as Vlad jumped up onto the desk that stood in the front of the classroom. Whistling, the Romanian called us all over now that everyone was present. Or so I thought.

“Everyone! I have some announcements as well as news that I think will make you all really curious~ First off, I'd like to wish Katyusha a ‘well done’ in acing that physics assignment we got given. Honestly, how did you do so well in that!? Well anyway, congrats.” He stopped speaking and we all gave a clap for Katy’s success.   
Vlad would do that sometimes. If he thinks you’ve done a really outstanding job of something, he’ll announce it and we’ll have to clap for that person. Although, sometimes it can be for something really stupid. I've just come to the conclusion that Vlad likes to make people clap a lot. 

For example, once they all clapped for me because of an oral I'd done in English involving the Illuminati… Don’t ask. It’s a long story. 

“We’ll get on to the announcements in a moment, but first I'd like to tell you the big news. As of today, the VHC officially has 11 members! That’s right, were going to be seeing a new face to bring some light to our normal routine!” Wait, what? 11 is an even number, that makes no sense! “Now, you will all probably be wondering how this is going to work with the partner story, but trust me, we’ll find a way. However, there is a catch and I don’t think many of you will be very happy with it. But ultimately, I'm the leader and thus because I've approved it, it has been done.”

“A catch? What type of catch?” He had been right; I really was curious. 

“Well you see, the new member… He doesn’t come from our school; he comes from the Red uni.” Vlad put a hand behind his head and gave a short laugh.

“Whaaaaaat?! No way! Why would you let a Red bastard into our group! That makes no sense!” Lovi didn’t look too happy and I could understand how he felt.

Arthur quickly piped up to defend our leader, “True, even I saw the faults in the system, but I've met this boy personally and he’ll be of no threat to our secrets. He’s a little on the quiet side but overall, he's got very good morals if I do say so myself. And he's also mentioned that he has someone certain in mind for a partner that he’d like to request.” 

Just as the words left Arthurs lips, the door swung open and a blonde man stood at the door with a neutral expression on his face, staring at all of us.   
Staring at myself and Tino specifically. 

“Everyone, I'd like for you to meet the newest member of the VHC…

 

Berwald Oxenstierna!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 done n' dusted~
> 
> Please leave suggestions, kudos or comment as it will make me very happei~~
> 
> I'm writing this story, as well as another Danganronpa one but I'm finding it so funny as this one is more humorous and than I just go back to the DR one and it's all angst and sadness, so they completely contradict each other xD
> 
> Thank you for reading~   
> -RenKunn <3

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter! All done^^  
> I hope you liked it and please comment, I would love some constructive criticism. I'm a high school student and really want to get better at reading.  
> I'm not 100% sure where I'm going with this story so any suggestions would be amazing xD
> 
> Thank you for reading~~  
> -RenKunn


End file.
